AISHITERU version Kaitou St Tail
by mimichanMC
Summary: bueno aqui la tercera version de Aishteru a ver cual gana mas puntos jeje los reviews de la de Inuyasha estan aqui no dejen de leerlos


_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**AISHITERU**_

_**por mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Aishiteru**_

_**(By Nakashima Mika)**_

La nieve estaba cayendo verdaderamente torrencial afuera, estaba todo tan frió, literalmente había una cortina de hielo aun de ese lado de la puerta de metal, el suelo estaba congelado, era una suerte que le hubiesen prestado a él una cobilla mullida y caliente donde ahora los dos estaba recostados.

_Aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru anata dake wo_

_Aishiteru, aishiteru soba ni ite kimi wo terasou_

_**Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, solo a ti.**_

_**Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, estaré allí para iluminarte**_

Solo una pequeña y tenue luz blanca iluminaba, o al menos intentaba hacerlo en todo el recinto, la ligera luz blanca de emergencia, la tormenta había cortado la corriente eléctrica de varias manzanas, a pesar de que no era muy tarde, 6 o 7 de la tarde, la nieve no dejaba pasar mucha luz hacia adentro del gran salón, pero aun con tan poca luz podía ver las piedras brillantes de una corona en una vitrina, ahora sin la alarma por la falta de luz y una cosa mas, un cabello rojo intenso de la chica que estaba tras de él, solo callada y tan misteriosa como siempre, ocultándose aun de el a pesar de estar a su lado

_Kumorizora no yoru tsukiakari mo nanimo nakute_

_Anata no egao ga shunkan kieta you na ki ga shite_

_**Un nublado cielo de noche, sin luz de luna, sin nada**_

_**Yo pensé por un momento que tu sonrisa desaparecería**_

"**_desearía ve su sonrisa_**" se reprendió por ese pensamiento, había saltado a su cabeza la ultima hora quizás unas 30 veces, y no lo podía ocultar de su cabeza.

.- Daniel… - la voz de la misteriosa chica resonó en todo el salón.

.- Dime…

.- No crees que te regañaran en casa por la hora, deben estar todos tan preocupados por tu ausencia.

.- Igual por la tuya, apuesto que tus papas lo están. – dijo como si pudiera dar por sentado quieren eran sus padres.

.- Si lo se, pero ellos saben que de vez en cuando salgo, aunque no saben para que… - dijo y se sonrojo, era tan natural hablar con él de ese modo, comos si él estuviera hablando con Mimi y no con ella.

.- Hey no te vayas a poner triste – dijo el y recorrió su rostro ameno sobre su hombro izquierdo, pudo un atisbo de su perfil delicado – te sacare de aquí, no te preocupes, no quisiera verte triste apuesto que tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa.

_Yokei na koto kangaeru daiji na koto ha anata ga suki de_

_Watashi wo suki ka dou ka ha ii no ima dake ha_

_**Por sobre todas las cosas, lo que importa es que te amo**_

_**Si tú me amas o no, no importa, por ahora**._

"**_Daniel…_**" ella solo miró el piso sumamente avergonzada, el era tan bueno y tan dulce con ella, de esa forma, a veces no podía reprimirse de tener un poco de celos de su otra persona, de esa parte oculta de ella que podía ser tal y como quería con él, que podía mostrarse, en una forma mas retórica, con mas libertad…

"**_si yo pudiera decirle, si yo pudiera mostrarme de una forma diferente… si yo pudiera decirle solo aun vez… que estoy enamorada de él, a pesar de que él nunca me quiera_**"

Suspiro hasta cierto punto resignada, quizá ella nunca tuviera esa oportunidad, no sabía si él la odiaría después de saber la verdad, así que disfrutaría de ese sentimiento aunque solo pudiera tenerlo encerrado en su pecho, si la amaba o no, no importaba por ahora, ella si lo hacia… solo deseaba que después de un tiempo no la odiara tampoco.

_Aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru anata dake wo_

_Aishiteru, aishiteru soba ni ite kimi ni tsugeyou_

_**Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, y solo a ti.**_

_**Te amo, Te amo, estaré allí para decírtelo.**_

La vio correr su rostro a un lado, una extraña tensión formándose a todo su alrededor, había dicho algo incorrecto, lo habría mal interpretado ella, quizá pensara que lo había dicho en broma, y por que le importaba tanto eso, ella solo era….

Como tomar ese discurso tan aprendido en serio "**_ella es solo una ladrona mas con mucha suerte…"_** no, no lo era, ella era sumamente especial, quizás por eso había logrado arrancarle algunos sentimientos por ella, quizás por eso, sentía con un nudo en la garganta por esa expresión apagada en lo que parecían ser sus ojos azules, azules, o violetas, quizás verdes, no podía saberlo con esa luz y con los topacios, las turquesas y esmeraldas de la corona que se supone debía proteger, brillando a un lado de ellos, haciendo una cortina de colores con la humedad del lugar.

.- lo lamento – dijo disculpándose ante las conjeturas de su cabeza.

.- No lo lamentes, pero no debes preocuparte por mí.

.- Si debo, somos….

.- Somos… – dijo volteando sin cuidado, su cabello rojizo cubriendo las curvas de sus cejas y pestañas, un atisbo de azul en sus ojos.

.- No lo se… - ella regreso su rostro a su lugar – pero no somos lo que yo quisiera que fuéramos.

.- ¿Que...?

.- Más que dos personas compitiendo por derrotar a la otra… quisiera que fuéramos solo dos personas en un fin común.

.- Lo somos de algún modo.

.- Pero, ser esa persona pudiendo compartir ese sentimiento… y poder ser dos personas que se lo digan de frente.

.- Yo también… - dijo con un tono casi triste en su voz.

_Arifureta kotoba anata ni ha wakaranai kedo_

_Daisuki sa kimi ga nante ureshisugiru tereru ne_

_**Tú no entiendes estas ordinarias palabras pero**_

_**Te amo tanto, mirándote, tan feliz tú estas sonrojándote**_

.- quizá, algún día…

.- ¿eso crees tú?

.- Eso quiero creer

La noto, su temperatura corporal casi hizo vapor en su rostro en medio de todo el frió, estaba sonrojada y sonriente, lo sabía tenía una hermosa sonrisa, casi tan bella como la de…

.- lo sabía la tiene, de verdad tienes una hermosa sonrisa.

.- Calla Astro Júnior que clase de detective le dice eso a una ladrona.

.- La case sincera que ve lo que es mas que obvio… podrías olvidar solo por esta noche quien somos, me gustaría, así no me sentiré tan incomodo, cuando te vayas, con la corona y me dejes congelándome a la mitad de la nieve.

.- Jaja jaja jaja jaja jaja – la risa melodiosa, casi conocida, resonó en todo el recinto – eso no lo dudes Astro Júnior

"**_Si al menos esto pudiera ser siempre, si tu pudiera repetir estas extraordinarias palabras siempre que estas conmigo_**"

_Futari no koto kangaeru daiji na anata kono saki zutto_

_Watashi wo suki de iretara ii ne kono mama de_

_**Yo pienso de ti que eres mi precioso único… que esta en entendernos bajo líneas.**_

_**Espero que puedas llegar a amarme.**_

La risa se murió en el recinto, solo el par de respiraciones se oía exhalando y jalando el aire calentándolo en la boca antes de dejarlo bajar a los pulmones, así de helado.

La chica se movió unos centímetros fuera de él e hizo algo, jalo una cinta de su cabeza que callo a un lado y el cabello rojo y fulgurante calló detrás de él, después se acomodo de nuevo junto a su espalda.

.- empezaba a preguntarme cuando harías eso, tienes el cuello helado – se aventuró a decir él que había sentido la piel fría de la chica contra la suya propia en ese minúsculo lugar.

.- En cuanto supe que tú no voltearías detective. – dijo con aun sonrisa mas.

No dijo mas, no necesito hacerlo durante un momento, el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo hablaba mas de lo que ella quería, solo por instinto, por deseo, por lo que fuera se acurruco en su hombro y dejo caer su rostro la sobra del suyo propio la protegía de la luz de emergencia que poco a poco se hacia mas tenue.

"**_Quisiera que supieras que eres único para mi, que no habría permitido a nadie mas que viviera esta locura conmigo, eres tan especial Astro Júnior, nunca conoceré a nadie como tu, estoy segura de eso_**."

El chico cerrojos ojos, ahora no eran nadie ninguno de los dos, él no la perseguía, ella no se ocultaba, solo eran dos chicos, compartiendo el calor en una noche de tormenta protegiéndose del frió, mas que con el calor corporal con las emociones, como deseaba que ella pudiera leer eso entre líneas por la manera que deslizo su mando hacia atrás y pudo contactar con una de ella, enlazo sus dedos y trato de respirar normalmente… los nervios de lo que hacia lo estaba matando, pero no quería pensar acerca de ello, solo sabía que ese calor era reconfortante, casi conocido.

"**_Solo quisiera que compartieras lo mismo que yo_**…" pensó ella al sentir la mano de él, enlazándose con la suya, no sabía que era lo que el estaba sintiendo, pero si lo que ella: calor, alegría, protección y un sentimiento que había anidado en su corazón hace mucho "Solo desearía que pudieras sentir por mi una minúscula porción de lo que yo siento por ti"

_Aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru anata dake wo_

_Aishiteru, aishiteru soba ni ite kimi wo terasou_

_**Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, y solo a ti.**_

_**Te amo, Te amo, estaré ahí para iluminarte. **_

Al cercanía de uno por el otro formo una energía tan calida que casi parecía brillar esa noche a medida que iba avanzando, los copos de nieve aun se podía ver en el traga luz sobre sus cabeza, como caían y se deslizaban aun lado, el ruido era cada vez mas constante, la noche se estaba acabando, y por ese momento ambos sabían que no lo quería, esa sensación calida y reconfortante se iría, esa luz luminosa dentro de sus cabeza que se encendió en el momento que dejaron de ser rivales y se convirtieron solo en dos personas se apagaría.

.- te encontrare fuera de este lugar… st tail.

.- Lo harás, peor no estoy segura de que quieras hacerlo.

.- Quisiera poder encontrarte de nuevo, poder verte esta vez – dijo y apretó su mano – lo quisiera realmente.

.- Por que…

.- Por que creo que necesitas de alguien, que te ilumine… que no te tenga prisionera en esta oscuridad.

.- Daniel… - las cosas que decía eran tan extrañas pero tan ciertas, como deseaba ella que no tuviera que ocultase de él que pudiera verla de frente y… iluminarla, quizás ese era el termino perfecto para lo que anhelaba, que la iluminara, que la guiara, en medio de lo que parecía ser un laberinto oscuro en su interior, donde él tenía la llave maestra para sacarla, solo un mirada sin rencor como sabía que él portaba ahora. – por que…

.- Por que… siento algo por ti.

_Tsumetai yoru ni kirameku yuki wo egaite_

_Kawaranai haikei no iro wo shiroku shiteyuku _

_**Dibujando un copo de nieve en la fría noche**_

_**El estancado color de esta escena volviéndose blanco**_

"**_por que siento algo por ti_**" la voz de él hizo eco en el lugar vació, haciéndolo mayor la capa de hielo que cubría todo ese edificio. "**_siente_** **_algo por mi_**"

.- por mi…

.- Si.

.- Que…

.- No estoy seguro, pero es algo… algo muy bueno – dijo de pronto sonrojado y algo arrepentido por lo que había salido de su boca – oye yo…

.- Yo… yo también.

No dijo nada más, solo la sostuvo más fuerte de la mano y trato de controlar el latido de su corazón a punto de la arritmia. Un copo de nieve callo dentro de la bóveda, no sabía de donde venia, pero calló calmo casi como mecido por el viento y callo en el piso, ese copo de nieve era el único testigo de lo que allí pasaba... nunca nadie mas lo sabría, solo la misteriosa ladrona en su espalda, el y ese copo que empezaba a derretirse en el piso, ni siquiera el quedaría, solo ellos dos.

_Ah kagirareru kazarareru katarareru mukuwareru_

_Uhoo_ _yoru ni naru mata asa ga kuru kara_

_**Ah limitado, adornado, dicho, recompensado**_

_**Uhoo por que estará girando en la noche y el mañana esta por venir**_

Casi se sintió mareada en medio de su emoción, la habitación entera empezó a dar vueltas, se inclino mas sobre su hombro, su cabello rojo rozó el piso directamente y cerro los ojos deseando no abrirlos jamás, dejar al mundo girar libre mientras ella encerraba en su corazón eso, él sentía algo por ella, algo bueno por ella, quizá, solo quizá todos sus sueños no estaban del todo perdidos.

El miro una ultimo atisbo de su sonrisa y sus dietes blancos en su rostro, no se ocupo de saber quien era, solo miro sus facciones finas para guardarlas sin esperar volver a encontrarlas, un copo mas bajo sobre ella y se podo en el hueco que había entre su mejilla y su parpado, se estaciono allí y luego solo fue la completa oscuridad, la batería de la luz de emergencia se agoto.

_Do it, joy to love. Love me. Let it snow._

_Love its holy night. Love me. (anata dake wo)_

_**Hazlo, goza el amor, ámame, deja esta nieve**_

_**Ama esta noche de fiesta, ámame (te amo y solo a ti)**_

"**_solo por una sola vez no tengas miedo de lo que sientes_**"

De un modo que no pudieron de verdad explicar, ambos se movieron sobre la cobija para poder quedar de frente, se recargaron y si hubiera habido alguna luz que lo permitiera se habrían mirado a los ojos y hubiesen visto solo una frase de dos palabra que no podían decir pero que sentían en ese momento, como la única cosa que fuera tangible en el mundo. La respuesta a todas las palabras antes dichas y que no podían ocultar, ese sentimiento que había florecido, pasando incluso sobre el disfraz, no era solo el sentimiento, de la ladrona y el joven detective, era el sentimiento de dos chicos que se veían a diario, que discutían por las cosas mas tontas, que cuando alguno se necesitaba se tenían auxilio, que bromeaban muy de vez en cuado, que cuando se veían de cerca se sonrojaban y cuando pensaban en el otro florecía esa emoción que tenían dormida y los confundía, esa emoción que los rodeaba en se momento que los hacia reconocerse aun sin poder verse.

"**_solo hazlo_**" gritaba en su mente Daniel, sintiendo un copo mas cayendo en su cabello, sabía que lo quería, no sabía por que, peor lo sabía, era una sensación que parecía correcta e incorrecta al mismo tempo, la sensación que tenía por ella y al mismo tiempo por otra persona "**_pero ahora los dos no somos nadie, solo hazlo, solo esta vez, solo esta noche_**"

_Do it. Joy to love fallin' love. (Aishiteru soba ni ite kimi wo terasou)_

_Do it. Joy to love. Love me. Let it snow._

_Love it's holy night. Love me._

_**Hazlo, goza este amor, desbordante amor (te amo, estaré por ti para iluminarte)**_

_**Hazlo, goza este amor, ámame, deja esta nieve (te amo y solo a ti)**_

_**Ama esta noche de fiesta. Amame. **_

No pudo evitarlo demasiado, lo estaba deseando también, "**_ilumíname_**" sus ojos se estaba cargando de lagrimas y no quería que él las notara, la sensación calida de sus manos que se había colado por su cintura, mientras ellas las había escondido bajo su saco, posándolas mansas en su espalda la estaba arrollando en un mar de sensaciones que no podía controlar en su cuerpo y le exigían dejarlas salir de sus ojos. "**_solo hazlo, no lo pienses, solo hazlo, al menos solo una vez, al menos solo esta noche mágica, solo esta noche de fiesta_**"

_Do it. Joy to love. Love me. Let it snow. _

_Love it's holy night. (Aishiteru anata dake wo)_

_**Hazlo, goza el amor, ámame, deja esta nieve**_

_**Ama esta noche de fiesta, ámame (te amo y solo a ti)**_

Sus labios eran tan dulces, tan suaves, tan llenos, sintió una calida lagrima resbalar en su mejilla colándose en la comisura de sus labios que le dio un ligero sabor a sal, pero no le importo, solo siguió besando esos labios, buscando un sabor especifico, aun cesación inconfundible par poder tener la esperanza de hallarla en otra boca(Hey que me pareció muy dulce el detalle, no significa que él este pensando besar a cuanta chica se el atraviese para ver si la encuentra, vale.), llenando algún lugar de su corazón con esa sensación que la ayudaría a encontrarla en el futuro, a su verdadero yo el que no tenía que ocultarse en las sombras, al que iluminaría

_Love me. Let it glow. Love it's. (aishiteru soba ni ite)_

_Holy night always love joy to the love_

_**Ámame, deja ese rubor, ama esta noche de fiesta (te amo allí estare)**_

_**Siempre ama disfruta de este amor.**_

El chico vio los globos elevarse con una sensación calida en el corazón, la chica tal y como lo había predicho, en cuanto se dieron cuenta que el traga luz estaba roto y de allí era que provenían los ligeros copos de nieve que habían caído cerca de ellos en la oscuridad, ella se había despedido.

**------------------------------------ Flash Back ------------------------------------ **

.- debemos… volver – dijo la chica, al romper ese calido beso.

.- ¿Aun no puedo atraparte? – dijo en un tono de pregunta que le pareció hasta cierto punto simpático a ella.

.- No, aun no Daniel… pero quizás algún día.

.- Te veré de nuevo… **_así_**.

.- **_Así_** – la chica se sonrojo a mas no poder, que bueno que la oscuridad la cubría – no lo se solo se que nos volveremos a ver, quizás en otra noche como esta.

.- Espero que si.

Diciendo esto último la soltó, la chica se levanto, antes de que la energía eléctrica regresara, sacó la corona de la vitrina y la dejo en sus manos.

.- busca al señor Huranoske Takeda, estoy segura que te contara una historia interesante de esta corona.

.- Yo no me llevare esto, es robar.

.- Bueno, di entonces que no la robaste tú, la robe yo.

.- Te robas demasiadas cosas esta noche st tail.

.- Si no me estoy levando nada.

.- Claro que si – se aventuro buscando su cercanía y puso poner un beso más en su mejilla – te llevas esto contigo, más algo mió que ya has robado.

No agrego más, la soltó y la dejo ir.

**------------------------------------ End Flash Back ------------------------------------**

.- mi corazón mas dos palabras que no te pude decir.

Dijo solo para si en la oscuridad el joven detective, y camino con la corona en la nieve fría pensado en buscar a la familia Takeda y la suerte de poder volverla a ver.

**Fin**

29 de Octubre de 2005

De 8:02 a 9:56 p.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Nota de autora:** hey que si esta canción me encanta, la versión que mas me gusto sin duda fue la versión de st. Tail creo que diré lo mismo siempre de mis historias, las que mas me gustan son las de St Tail a pesar de que poca gente las lea, para mi es un placer, que solo me falta la versión de Sakura CC para tener mi cuarteto listo, ya ustedes me dirán cual es la que mas les gusto._

_aqui dejo las responsibas de la version de inuyasha y en el proximo seran las de esta vale: _

**Princess Mako:** oh me da gusto que te guste tanto mi estilo, aunque ya se, el oso Phoo me admira mucho tambien jejejeje es broma gracias por el review

**fanny**: okis gracias por los consejos los tomare en cuenta gracias por el review

**Hikari-sys:** gracias porl os animos muchas gracias de veras espero que esta version te guste tambien

**Kagome Deji ny**o: oro? es solo un shot, asi que lo lamento tendras que quedarte con la duda gomen gracias por el review

**Kagome-inulove**: muchas gracia spor las porras colegar a mi tambien me gusta mucho tu estilo, el nombre de la cancion lo repito en esta version, "Aishiteru" de Nakashima Mika el albumn se llama Love gracias por el review

**aome11**: lo lamento, pero es solo un shot, lo se lo se, deberia hacer series mas largas pero lo confieza me gusta mas hacer one shots jeje gracias por el review

**Doremi3**: muchas gracias por el review linda, prometo hacer mas series largs, es solo que me gustan mucho los shots que quedan asi con el chan chan chan chan gracias por el review

**jazmin:** muchas gracias por las porras, no es una contiuacion, pero bueno es una version diferente gracias por el review

**Anyara**: oh linda lo se pero es un shot, lo se soy una escritora concentida y malcriada como me dice Fel siempre pero que puedo decir asi soy pero prometo hacerlo en mis demas historias vale gracias por el review

**Lizy-chan**: lo se tambn es mi cancion favorita jeje me dan ganas de cantar cada vez quela escucho pero no os preocupeis no lo hago jeje gracias por el review

**Fesabi**: bueno que yo se que St tail es muy poco conocida pero a mi em hace derramar miel al mayoria unca me va a dejar de gustar asuka junior haaaaa bueno, gracias por el review

**Aiko**; gracias por las porras esta es mi version favorita hasta le momento, que puedo decir que diera yo por poderle dar un beso a ese niño jejejeje gracias por el review

**Shakka DV**: es Aishiteru de nakashima mika, es hermosa deberias escucharla, gracias por el review

_**por favor no olviden dejarme un review para saber si les ha gustado mi historia ** _

_**shian shen **_

_**Mimi chan**_


End file.
